


Maternal Instincts

by TheTrueFro



Series: Amethyne: child of the hero [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: AU-Warden and Leliana have an adopted daughter, F/F, Fluff, Leliana is very protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueFro/pseuds/TheTrueFro
Summary: Told mostly from Leliana's point of view. The inner circle of The Inquisition learn something new about their spymaster when a couple soldiers inform them that they capture a spy.





	

I let my eyes inspect the Herald as we wait for Cassandra to show up so we can discuss what to about Val Royeaux. The woman from the Free Marches is obviously in over her head but trying to hide it. This reminds me of my Warden who I haven't seen in awhile. Before I can start reminiscing, I notice the Herald shooting fond looks in Josephine's direction when she thinks no one is looking. I struggle to suppress the scowl that tries to form on my face. I'll have to keep an on that. The Herald clears their throat surprising Cullen and Josephine while drawing me from my thoughts.  
"Now I know that I've just recently met you all but Cassandra never struck as the kind of person to be late. Should I go try to find her?" She asks. I look over at Cullen and Josephine as they look at me. Before any of us can respond two Inquisition soldiers enter. One is carrying a bow in his hands while the other is carrying a sword and shield in his hands. They set these items down on the table.  
"We caught a little knife-ear wench sneaking around the camp earlier. Seeker Cassandra asked us to inform you. She is interrogating the knife-ear" One of them says. They try to leave but I clear my throat.  
"You two stay here." I order before I step closer to the table as does Cullen, Josephine, and the Herald. The Herald picks up the bow and begins examining it.  
"This bow is made from ironbark and the grip is inlayed with amethysts." The Herald says. One of the guards scoffs.  
"The knife-ear probably stole it." He says. I feel my temper start rise at that disrespectful term.  
"If you use that term one more time." Both The Herald and I say. I give a respectful nod in the brown haired woman's direction, before I examine the coat of arms on the shield. I recognize it immediately as this was on the shield Alexis carried with her on our adventure.  
"Hey there is a something inscribed on here. It says to my sparkling gem never forget how much your mom and I love you, your Mama." The Herald reads. I snatch the bow out of her hands and check to make sure that is what is said.  
"How old was the girl you captured?" I ask.  
"Like 17." One of the soldiers answers. I scowl as I walk around the table.  
"All of you come with me." I order as I head to dungeon.  
* Amethyne's POV*  
I sit, chained to cold stone floor, as a scarred woman walks around me barking questions as I struggle not to cry. All I wanted to do was offer my help to my Mama but when I arrived I was grabbed and chained up. I jump when the woman grabs my hair and tilts my head so I'm looking her in the eye.  
"I'm getting real sick of you not answering my questions." She says leaning in real close. I respond by spitting in her face.  
"Sod off, Shem." I growl. The woman grabs me by collar of my leather tunic and pulls me up onto my feet.  
"Why you little--." The pissed off woman begins to say as she draws her fist back, before she is interrupted by the door behind her slamming open. The angry woman drops me and turns around.  
* Leliana's POV*  
Cassandra looks at me confused as she wipes spit off her face. She is most likely confused because of the look of pure rage on my face.  
"Leliana what's the meaning of this?" She asks as the others file into room. I hear chain clink as Amethyne tries to see me.  
"Release her. She had nothing to do with what happened at the temple. Do you even know who that is?" I roar.  
"You are probably the only one of us who does, Leliana." The Herald says. I shoot her a murderous look causing her to pale, yelp, and hide behind Cullen. I look at Cassandra who is starting to get nervous.  
"That is Amethyne Cousland. Daughter of Alexis Cousland. She most likely came here to offer her help." I shout. The soldiers loudly gulp upon hearing who they've been insulting. Cassandra pales slightly.  
"But why are you so angry about this young elf's imprisonment?" Cullen asks.  
"Because I'm her daughter too." Amethyne answers for me, everyone else in the room gasps. I turn to the soldiers.  
"You two will spend the next two days in one of the these cells and after that you are going to be Cassandra's sparing partners until further notice. You better not go easy on them Cassandra. Now release my daughter!" I order. Cassandra rushes to unlock her. After this done, Amethyne rushes to give me a hug.  
"We are going to get your gear and then you are going back to your Uncle. Cause as much as I would love for you to stay and help I don't want to risk losing you." I say as I hold her close.  
"Only if you promise to come home after this crisis is over." Amethyne replies.  
"I promise my gem." I tell her.


End file.
